


Fancy You

by woody1424



Series: ATEEZ Oneshots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soulmate au where you can hear your soulmate sing, wooyoung is an angel, wooyoung singing fancy by twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: When San hears Wooyoung singing 'Fancy', he can't stop to think how much he adores his soulmate.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Fancy You

San sits in a shared room with Yunho as he goes through some notifications on his phone. He suddenly watches how Yunho gets an annoyed look on his face before just staying in his place to hear whatever his soulmate is singing in his ears. 

That is how soulmates work in their world. Every single time they open their mouth to sing, when they’re not near you, it comes through the ears of their soulmate. Everyone in the Ateez dorm has their soulmate. San just discovered that his is Jung Wooyoung. 

It’s very often that the younger male sings, so it was more than obvious to him that his soulmate was someone in their group. It was then whenever he heard the rehearsals of Wooyoung’s parts being sung that he knew who it was. Seonghwa has Hongjoong. Yunho has Mingi. Jongho has Yeosang. And, most importantly, San has Wooyoung. 

“What is he singing?” San asks as he now scoots closer to his roommate. 

“Love Talk by WayV. He’s in the shower, I can tell. He must be in a good mood.” Yunho smiles as he enjoys hearing his boyfriend’s voice echo throughout his ears. 

San smiles at that before Hongjoong comes through the door. They look at the male with a weird face before he then proceeds to jump on top of San. Yunho joins the pile before San forcibly pushes the two males off of him. 

“Can you hear Wooyoung?” Hongjoong asks excitedly as San looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He nods his head in a negative notion, but he soon hears the heavenly voice of his soulmate ring through his ears. 

“ _Now, the color of the cloud in the sky is tropical, yeah_

_Red color of the sun is like your cheek_

_Oh tell me I'm the only one, babe_

_I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you_

_It's dangerous it pricks, you are like a rose_

_It's okay, I am not afraid at all_

_Hold it harder, take my hand_

_It will be a little dangerous, even more dangerous baby_

_Like sweet chocolate ice-cream_

_My feelings melting now, so lovely_

_Shining most brightly in the dark universe_

_The star, the star, and your big star next to it…”_

San feels his heart melt at the song that he’s hearing the other male sing. The two others in the room smile big at the small smirk, as well as the rose blush played across his cheek. They know that they can’t hear the song that’s playing,, but Hongjoong had already texted Yunho ahead of time what was going on. 

“ _You there, I fancy you_

_I don't want just anyone_

_Hey, I love you_

_Yes, you, I fancy you_

_You can be happy like a dream_

_'Cause I need you_

_Fancy you, ooh_

_What if someone likes it first_

_Fancy you, ooh_

_I will come to you now_

_Fancy, ooh”_

San searches the depths of his mind to see what song that Wooyoung is singing. He knows that he once saw Seo Changbin and Lee Felix do a song like that when they were all together hanging out, but San can’t seem to put his mind around it. 

“What is he singing?” San says out of frustration as Yeosang soon bursts into the room. 

“Look at this!” he says as he gives his phone to Hongjoong.

“ _Everyday_

_I can't do anything really, oh my_

_Mayday_

_It will become very serious_

_Bang bang_

_My head is hypnotized, becomes reset_

_What should I do?_

_Not sure if it is right, S.O.S_

_Swim, swim_

_I become a submarine in the sea called you_

_Everyday is birthday_

_Sweet, you and my fantasy_

_Dream, dream_

_It's like a dream, pinch your cheek_

_Nowadays, my status message is la la la, baby_

_Like sweet chocolate ice-cream_

_My feelings melting now, so lovely_

_Shining most brightly in the dark universe_

_The star, the star, and your big star next to it_

_You there, I fancy you_

_I don't want just anyone_

_Hey, I love you_

_Yes, you, I fancy you_

_You can be happy like a dream_

_'Cause I need you_

_Fancy you, ooh_

_What if someone likes it first_

_Fancy you, ooh_

_I will come to you now_

_Fancy, ooh”_

“You’re so evil, Sangie.” Yunho says as he sees the live footage of Wooyoung blasting music in the studio and singing along to the song that continues to be sung in San’s ears.

“I know...but it’s barely often I’ve seen him like this. And heck, I’ve been his best friend for five years! You’re a very lucky man, Choi San.” Yeosang says before they go back to where they see Wooyoung still dancing in the hidden camera’s view. 

“ _Will it suddenly disappear like smoke?_

_Always full of it, I take you in my eyes_

_I become cozy just by thinking_

_I will secretly hold you from behind and never let you go_

_You there, I fancy you_

_I don't want just anyone_

_Hey, I love you_

_Yes, you, I fancy you_

_You can be happy like a dream_

_'Cause I need you_

_Fancy you, ooh_

_What if someone likes it first_

_Fancy you, ooh_

_I will come to you now_

_Fancy, ooh”_

The music cuts and San is left with a blazing blush scattered across his face. Did Wooyoung just sing that all about him? He soon watches as the other members go out to get their dinner before pulling out his phone to send a text to Changbin. 

**Seo Changbin**

**Hey, what’s the name of**

**that song that has the word ‘fancy’**

**a lot?**

_Seen at 6:45 p.m_

_‘FANCY’ by Twice._

_Why are you askin?_

**Wooyoung was singing it.**

_Seen at 6:46 p.m_

_Awe ❤️_

_I’m definitely telling the others. 😏_

**_😅_ **

**_But thanks._ **

_Seen at 6:48 p.m_

_No problem~_

  
  


San puts away his phone before heading out to where the others are mingling in the other room. He soon sees Wooyoung enter the door. A smirk appears on his face as he goes and engulfs his boyfriend in a small passionate kiss. 

“So you fancy me, hm?” he asks while placing a small feather-light kiss on his lover’s cheek.

“Yeah, I really do~” Wooyoung giggles uncontrollably before they head over for the couch. Needless to say, the night ended with Yeseosang leaking the footage to the others and a blushing couple on the couch.


End file.
